


it just makes sense

by darkbughead



Series: bughead fics [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Or oneshots, Short, but drabbles im good at, i suck at full length fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: just a drabble about betty and jugheads relationship, from bettys pov.





	it just makes sense

**Author's Note:**

> (only 133 words, again, a drabble)

The whispers of comfort in her ear didn’t help when her mom comforted her as a child, so why they helped so much now, when Jughead Jones was the one comforting her didn’t make sense. Shouldn’t make sense. And yet everything about him, them, made sense. From the whispers of comfort when she’s having a panic attack, to the way their simple pecks made her warm all over. Eggo waffles the morning after losing their virginity's to each other, his hands playing with her hair while she reads a rough draft of a chapter in his novel, the smell of him, (cheap cologne and cigarettes), every simple thing about them, is perfect. And this time, no serpent or black hood will come between them. This time, they’ll stick together. She’s sure of it.


End file.
